The Other Hero
by Kyuubi16
Summary: An Au offshot with elements from my Unleashed Series. No longer welcome in his realm the banished former hero Naruto seeks to amend his mistakes and become a true hero once more and join the last of his family at Olympus. Of course that won't be an easy task. NarutoxMeg.


The Other Hero  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Well since I did an Aladdin over why not a Hercules over? (LM and Mulan are in the process. Having trouble with how to do a Beauty and the Beast one.)  
Anyway this has some Unleashed themes, but it's AU obviously. In this continuity Naruto has killed the perpetrators in his family massacre. He was injured gravely and lost a majority of that power. He had merged with Yami Naruto (A true dark being in the series when introduced not Kishomoto's pussy incarnation.) when the last of the betrayers killed Kuiinshi and he became the monster the villages depicted him as to gain the power necessary to finish the last of them off. The Olympians and the Shinto Gods were the only one not involved. Being understanding, the Shinto banished Naruto from the shinobi realm instead of outright killing him.

So Naruto has traveled to this world to once again discover that hero's spirit he lost. In this version of the story Hercules also won't be kidnapped as the Gods will be a bit more attentive. Also because Naruto is a being from a completely different reality beyond the Fates of this reality there perception will be changed when this new unknown enters the realm and throws anything they know out of whack.

Anyway I decided to make this a Meg x Naruto x Cassandra x?x? (From the animated series) pairing while combining both the movie and the animated series. I want to do this while bringing in some other mythological beings and setting up a few things which I will do when I do a revision of the movie and that fanfic will feature Naruto x Meg (only) as the pairing so that way I can have some original material and don't end up just following the plot line of the movie. So for those expecting Naruto Meg only, sorry, you have to wait until I set up the other one.

0  
NarutoxMegx Cassandra  
0  
Story Start  
0  
In this dimension there were a number of Gods who ruled over several domains. One such as Poseidon the god of Sea, heralded as the ''Earth-Shaker''. There was also the Sun God Apollo recognized for being the god of truth, prophecy, medicine, music, and many more things, and there was Zeus the "Father of Gods and men" who currently resided in Mount Olympus the god of Sky and thunder. All were revered and worshiped by the mortals in the land.

Though there was that was feared and hated by mortals alike. One that nearly every day reminded them that they were living on borrowed time. He was the god of the Underworld whose blue skin and ember flames could go flaming orange in a moment's irritation. This was Hades who was meeting with the Fates. The Fates  
s were an unusual trio and hard to describe. Just as their name applied they knew the path, present, and future. They control the threads of light which was a person's soul. Once cut that person was dead.  
**  
****''** A lot of problems. It's a big tough town, good place to start building a rep.  
**Ladies! hah! I am so sorry that I'm...''**

'' Late'' Atropos spoke first followed by Clotho.''We knew you would be...'' and Lachesis finished. ''We know everything...''

When they Fate spoke they passed their single shared eye between each other.  
**  
''Past!''**

'' Present!''

'' And future...Indoor plumbing - it's gonna be big.

'' the third Fate of the future randomly informed them.

Hades meanwhile didn't care for such things. He had an ambition he wanted to complete and he needed to make sure things would go smoothly.

**'' Great. Great. Anyway, see, Ladies, I was at this party, and I lost track of-''**

''We know!''

They replied as one.

**'' Yeah. I know.. you know. So, here's the deal. Zeus, Mr High and Mighty, Mr. "Hey, you, get off my cloud," now he has-''**

'' A bouncing baby brat.'

' the Fate of the present finished Hades statement.

**'' We know!'' **once more they monotonically replied as one.  
**  
''I know.. you know. I know. I got it. I got the concept, so let me just ask: Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? What do you think?''**

'' Um-''

Lachesis started but was silenced by Clotho.  
**  
''Oh no, you don't. We are not supposed to reveal the future.'' **the Fate of Present hissed to her sister.

**'' Oh wait, I'm sorry. Time out. Can I? Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you,'**' he paused then turned to Lachesis, '**'did you cut your hair of something? You look fabulous.''**

Lachesis giggled at the complement. For the fate were not women of conventional beauty and even the more lustful gods made no attention towards them.  
**  
'' I mean, you look like a fate worse then death.''**

Like a school girl Lachesis giggled even more, but knowing how easily her sister was swayed Clotho hi her on the head; the result was their shared eye falling out into the hands of Panic

**'' Oh, gross!'' **the lime-blue demon cried out.

**'' Yech! It's blinkin'!''** Pain, the pink and chubby demon said as he kicked it into Hades' hand  
**  
'' Ladies, please, my fate...**''he puts the eye to Lachesis' hand, ''..**.is in your lovely hands.'**'

After giving it some thought the Fates decided to humor Hades.  
**  
'' Oh, yeah''**

''All right.''

The eye raises in the air, showing pictures of the future. Atropos then began narrating. '_' **In 18 years precisely. The planets will align. Ever so nicely.''**_

''Ay, verse!. Oy.''  
_  
**'' The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band.''**_

''Mm-hmm, good, good.''

_'**'Then the once-proud Zeus will finally fal...wait a minute. The ties have changed...''**_

__**_''Impossible!''_**

''Who could this be?''

''An Unknown?''

''A what now?'' Hades asked, annoyed that the supposed good news was halted.

The Fates then began speaking as one.

**_''A boy with a strange power.''_**

''A fierce-some curse.''

''He holds power comparable to the gods.''

''He plans to make this world his home.''

''If the Titans shall engage him they shall fall.''

''He has no known weaknesses!''

''A shell of a human...the spirit of a monster.''

''All attempts at conquering Olympus shall fail.''

''He is one not tied by the string of fate!''

''He seeks to join the God's in the cloud...''

''Blood ties from long ago...''

''While he lacks a God's immortality...''

''He holds a power close enough to it...''

''The power of a fierce some beasts from beyond the realm.''

''The Power of the Strongest of his kind...''

''Facing him as a direct enemy shall result in failure...''

''To have a hope of claiming victory.''

''This youth must perish in eighteen years time or else you shall fail.''

****The Fates disappear, cackling all the while.

Hades turn a burning red as his flames ignited. **''What?'**' He cools down to a moment returning to his usual blue.** ''Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine...''**He dings a bell.

**''Pain? Panic? I have a job for you...I want you to find this unknown and report back to me as soon as possible?''**

**''B-But where would we start?''**Panic asked, fidgeting a bit.

**''Y-Yeah...the Fates said he had power comparable to the gods.''**

''Yes comparable...they also said he lacks a God's immortality and that he seeks to join the God's above? Blood ties from long ago so obviously he'll be a hero with incredible power. Even you two morons shouldn't be able to mess this up.'

'And so the search for the mysterious boy with strange power began.

Some years later a young man was entering the temple of Zeus. He was dressed in white robes. His cerulean blue eyes and yellowish-tinted skin were the only features in clear sight.  
**  
''Zeus...lord of the Olympians I seek your guidance. I have strayed from the path and I'm no longer sure where I fit. A sign...anything would be helpful.''**  
The statue of Zeus soon came to life startling the young man.

**''I didn't think a child from that line would return after all those years.''**

''Things have happened...things I'm ashamed to admit. I've lost my way and now I don't know just who I am anymore. All I know is that I don't feel I can continue living amongst people. Changing identities with each turn of the centuries. They say only gods can live on Mount Olympus. To so I must be a true hero, but I don't know the first thing about how to go about that.''

**''Well young you, you must seek out Philoctetes, the trainer of heroes.''**

''If that is what I must do.''

**''That's the spirit! Good look to you boy.''**

After a few days of wondering around aimlessly and realizing he had no idea where the hell this Philoctetes was Naruto asked for some directions. So he finally tracked down the location of his island.

''Damnit where the hell is this guy?'' he asked as he continued walking around the foliage of the island. '' Don't even know where he is?'' Naruto grumbled to himself as he continued pushing through the foliage until he came across the sight of three nymphs laughing in the trees.

''Hello...what's this?'' He inquired of himself as he moved to get a better look. Only to step on the tail of something.

''Yow! Watch it buddy!'' Naruto jumped back at the cry of whoever he stepped on. Just then the girls were on there way.

''Girls! Stop! Stop! Come back, come back, come back. Whoa, whoa...'' The nymph he gets hold on turns into flowers. ''Oh, geez! Whait! Whoa, whoa, whoa!'' Another nymph turns into a tree.

''Oh, nymphs! They can't keep their hands off me.'' The last one slapped him before going on her way.

''What's the matter? You never seen a satyr before?'' The human-goat asked Naruto.

''To be honest not really. Looking goat-guy, sorry about ruining your peeping, but I'm looking for someone. I'm looking for Philoctetes.''

''Call me Phil.''

_'Great...another kick in the balls. Thank you life!' _Was Naruto's sarcastic inner rant.

Nauruto squeezes his hand:'' Phil!''

''Ow!''

''Sorry about that...I'm Uzumaki Naruto, just call me Naruto. I need your help. I lost my path...and I feel like I can no longer become the hero I once were without guidance. Will you help me Phil?''

''Sorry, kid, can't help ya.'' During the conversation they had kept on walking until they came across a small house.

''Whoa...why not?'' The blond demanded, shoving his foot in the doorway, keeping the Satyr from closing it.

''Two words: I am retired. Look, let me level with you. Have you ever a dream, something you wanted so badly you'd give anything for it to happen?''

Phil sighed,'' Kid, come inside, I want to show you something.'' he invited Naruto inside. The blond gripped the top of the mast slightly, accidentally scraping it with his claws as he ducked to get in.

''Watch it! That was part of the mast of the Argo.''

''The Argo?''

''Yeah. Who do you think taught Jason how to sail? Cleopatra? I trained all those would-be heroes. Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus. A lot of "yeuseus." And every single one of those bums let me down. Flatter then a discus. None of them could go the distance. And then there was Achilles. Now there was a guy who had it all - the build, the foot speed. He could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on comin'.

But that furshlugginer heel of his! He barely gets nicked there once and - kaboom! He's history. Yeah, I had a dream once. I dreamed I was gonna train the greatest hero there ever was. So great the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars... All across the sky, and people would say, "That's Phil's boy." That's right. Eh, but dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment.''

''Unlike those other guys I don't need to do this for glory or anything else. My entire life from this point on is this...I...I don't belong with others anymore. My family is gone...I can no longer be around my friends. Reclaiming what I once was...what I used to dedicate my life to being is the only way I can move on in life. I can do this Phil..''

''Geez, you don't give up, do ya?''

''Watch this.''

Naruto picked a random patch of meadow outside. Channeling chakra into his feet he leaped into the air and poising his fist striking the ground. The earth shattered on impact as grass, dirt, and rock went flying in all directions. The result of the damage was a crater of at least 40 feet wide and 10 feet deep.

''Holy Hera.. You know maybe if I- No! Snap out of it! I am too old to get mixed up in this stuff again.''

''That's weak compared to what I can really do and even that that's still nothing compared to back then. I'm the last of the Tentai. If I become immortal at least our legacy will live on.

''Hold it! Tentai...as in the Gods Tentai? As in those said to predate even the Titans?''

''That's right...and the big man Zeus is my great, great grand father on my father's side.''

''Zeus! The big guy. Your a descendant of him! Mr. Lightning Bolts, read me a book, will ya.. da-da? Zeus!'' Mimicking Zeus,''Once upon a time...''

''My tongue speaks no deception Phil.'' Naruto said as he fought back his annoyance.

''Please!'' He then sings out.

_''So you wanna be a hero, kid, well, whoop-de-do  
I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you  
Each and every one was disappointment  
Pain for which there ain't no ointment  
So much for excuses  
Though a descendent of Zeus is  
Asking me to jump into the fray  
My answer is two words...''_

Before he could answer a lightning bolt hits Phil.

''Okay.'' The singed Satyr replied, coughing up a wisp of smoke.

''Sweet...the sooner we start the better. Like about right now...'' he really didn't feel like just screwing around if they could be doing something important. A couple of days had passed and Naruto was clearing the trials with ease. He then getting annoyed at this training.

''Phil! I know how to save people...I can fight! This is a waste of time! I fought battles...hell I rescued princesses back where I came from. I can handle anything you throw at me.''

''Fine kid...I guess you proved better then I originally expected. Since you want to test yourself so badly saddle up. We're going to Thebes!''

''Finally!'' Naruto said biting his thumb and doing some hand seals. With a cry of summoning Jutsu out of a massive puff of smoke stood the Kyuubi no Kitsune.  
Phil's jaw dropped at the sight.

The Kyuubi lowered his head and spoke one word, ''**Boo!''**

Phil promptly passed out.

''You're such an ass-hole Kyuubi you know that right?''

**''Tch...that's just how I role kit. Now you know the deal...''**

''I know, I know...in exchange for your services I don't limit your power so you can assume a human form and pick up women.''

**''Aah yes...after all these years I shall taste the carnal pleasures of the flesh once again.''**

It never failed. Human or Demon. His dimension or the next. His teachers in every shape or form always turned out to be perverts/Lechers. It never failed. So of course because Kyuubi refused to be used for transformation the two found themselves walking on foot to Thebes.

''So, what's in Thebes exactly?'' Naruto asked, he was curious about why this place in particular. He listened Phil drone on about how this place had a lot of problems, which would be the obvious answer when a young woman's scream echoed throughout the forest.

'' Sounds like your basic D.I.D. -Damsel in Distress.''

Naruto didn't need to be told much as he sprung into action. He landed before a waterfall to see a young woman being menaced by a blue skinned and rather ugly centaur. 

''Not so fast, Sweetheart,''

the crooked tooth Centaur said, scooping up the young woman in his hand; her hold body held in the massive hand.

''I swear, Nessus. Put me down or I'll...''

**''Whoo! I like 'em fiery!'**' he hooted and licked his lips.

''Now remember, Kid. First, analyze the situation and just don't...'' Naruto didn't bother to hear out Phil's words as he continued on ahead resulting in the Satyr having to stop at a tree, heaving heavily as he was out of breath. ''He's losin' points for this!''

''You don't know what you're...'' before the woman could finish her sentence a yellow blur collided with Nessus and sent him flying into the waterfall. She let out a cry and dropped a few feet before she found herself in the arms of a stranger.

''Sorry about that...I always wanted to use that move.'' Naruto said as the Centaur recovered and charged them.

** ''You'll pay for that two legs!'**' he snarled and swiped at them only for Naruto to duck. He then swiped again only for Naruto to jump over and land on his arms.

''Big, dumb, and ugly; wow haven't seen that before.'' he said as the Centaur threw his hand forward in attempt to crush the blond's hand only for him to drop back and set the woman down by the edge on dry land. ''I'll be right back.'' Naruto said as he ran forward, slid between the creature's legs and kicked the creature in the ass causing him to crash forward. With a snarl the minotaur recovered and threw a fist which Naruto bent back as the human size fist glided over the blond. ''Okay now this isn't a fair contest! I'll end this now.'' Naruto said as a swirl of chakra came together and formed a sphere. Digging his heel into the ground Naruto launched himself forward, jamming the ball into the gut of the creature sending him spinning away in a massive Rasengan swirl that mowed down several trees until he was out of sight.

''You okay miss?'' Naruto asked as the young woman blew a strand of hair from her face.

''Yes...dandy. So who are you supposed to be the Golden Wonder or something?''

''Actually no, my name is Naruto and I'm...'' he started proudly then he deflated. ''...well I used to be a hero.'

''Is wonderboy here for real?'' the woman asked the satyr who was admonishing the blond's hotheadedness, wondering if he had some sort of personality issue.

''What are you talking about? Of course he's real.'' Phil said as he noticed her curvaceous form. The violet eyed woman had long thick brown hair, very slender waste which emphasized her busty chest and wide whips and agular stature. The young woman in question was very beautiful, her hair in a stylish up-do, with a purple sleeveless dress that cut below her knees, brown sandals, and lavender shawl. ''Whoa! And by the way, sweet cheeks, I am real too.'' Phil said, plopping into her lap and wiggling his eyes suggestively.

The woman made a sign of disgust and pushed him into the water which resulted in her being splashed to her annoyance. ''Was that at least satisfactory Phil?'' Naruto asked, remembering that they were on a journey.

'Rein it in, rookie. You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons, but this is the big leagues. There is no time for show offs and next time don't let...hey are you listening to me?'' he asked noticing that Naruto's eyes had traveled to the woman the blond saved. She as was drying out her hair and she was illuminated from the reflection of the water. The woman in question was making suggestive, hypnotic like motion with her shapely rear and that seem to draw Naruto in as he walked over.

''So I never got your...'' next thing Naruto knew he was smacked in the face by wet hair. ''...name.'' he finished as his eye twitched.

The woman rest her hand on hip for a brief moment as she sized Naruto up and shook her head before she continued trying to squeeze her long thick curls of hair dry.

''Megara.'' she introduced herself. ''My friends cal me Meg. At least they would if I had any friends. So, did they give you a name along with those weird little hairs of yours?'' she asked.

''Naruto...and they're whiskers.'' he said, suddenly feeling self conscious about the feature.

''I suppose everyone has their thing.'' she said as she turned to leave.

''Your leaving already?''

''Uum yeah...not much here for me anyway. What kind of name is Nar-rah-toe anyway? Sounds strange.''

''It's Naruto...and I'm not from around here okay.'' he said as the woman snorted and placed her delicate fingers on her hips again.

''Yeah no kidding. You know I think I'm just going to call you the golden wonder. Going to remember that then struggling to pronounce your name.''

Naruto sighed in resignation. ''So how did you end up with the...''

''Pinhead with hooves?'' she asked finishing up his question. ''Well, you know how men are. They think that ''no'' means ''yes'' and ''get lost'' means ''take me, I'm yours''. she said popping up next to Naruto doing an exaggerated eye flutter. It was obvious she was being quite sarcastic, but with that statement over she went back to her bored and uncaring facial expression.

''Well if you want we can give you a ride to where you need to go?''  
**_  
''We whose we?'' _**Kyuubi telepathically sent Naruto.

_'''Are you really going to complain about a beautiful woman riding you in a matter of speaking?''  
**  
''Damn you Uzumaki. You have discovered my one weakness, hot chicks!''**_

''Yeah, and I'm sure you're just doing that to be a nice guy?'' from her experience every man she dealt with wanted something from her.

''Look I'm just trying to be nice. If you want to go on your way and have to end up dealing with more creeps then the ones I dealt with be my guess.'' he said as Meg let out a sigh. She wanted to remark on how she was a bit, tough girl and could take care of herself, but honestly she had lost her supplies when Nessus attack and she really didn't want to travel on foot in case she met up with that lecherous beast again.

''Hey hey hey! Thebes! Hero work! Remember!" Phil said in annoyance. ''We got a job to do.''

''Well a hero is supposed to help people are they?'' Naruto argued, ''...besides I in good conscious couldn't leave a fellow human being out in the wild without any supplies.''

''Well you're one for words aren't you?'' There was something about her sarcastic tone and confidence Naruto couldn't help but made the blond want to get to know her. She was different from most of the women he knew. ''Alright but I'll be keeping an eye on you Golden Wonder. No funny stuff!'' she said with a a raised finger and narrowed eye.

''Right,'' _I guess she really has had some shitty luck with men. ''_So where are we going?''

''Prometheus Academy!'' she simply informed him.

000  
Chapter End  
000

So yeah I decided to go back and review some of the chapters that I found were too short so hope you guys don't mind.  
0


End file.
